Sailor Kyuubi
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Infantrum plot X-over Challenge dan Flaws Challenge. Chara Naruto, Plot Sailor Moon. Naruto adalah seorang siswi SMU biasa, tetapi hidupnya berubah dengan pertemuannya dengan seekor kucing berwarna pink! Chap2 Update! : Meet Crow Princess
1. Chapter 1

Yoo…

Akhirnya Bikin juga yg plot x-over challenge….

Semoga Berkenan

Disclaimer:

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi

…

* * *

Sore hari di kota Tokyo, saat dimana anak-anak sekolah pulang setelah seharian menuntut ilmu di sekolah mereka masing masing. Tujuan mereka berbeda-beda tentunya. Ada yang melanjutkan pencarian ilmu ke tempat les, ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah, ada pula yang bermain-main dulu sebelum kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswi SMU Konohagakure, merupakan golongan yang ke tiga. Siswi berambut pirang dan berkulit kecoklatan itu pergi ke Game Center favoritnya, Hyuugazone.

"Hinata-kuunnn~ " Teriaknya dengan sok mesra.

Memang, selain karena game-nya yang terkenal bagus, alasan Naruto sering bermain ke game center ini adalah karena tempat ini dijaga oleh seorang mahasiswa yang, menurut cewek-cewek, sangat imut, bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ah, Naru-chan." Jawab pria penjaga game center itu dengan ramah.

"Main lagi dooonnngggg…" Ujar Naruto sembari memberikan uang ke Hinata dengan suara yang dimanja-manjakan.

"hahaha…. Baiklah… tapi jangan terlalu lama ya… Kamu kan juga harus belajar."

"Ahh… Hinata-kun merusak mood aja nih…" Jawab naruto dengan cemberut.

"Hoooiiii Hinataaaa!!!! Kau tak usah mengurusi masalah akademis si pirang itu… Dia sih tak ada harapan… Hahahaha…." Sambar seseorang dari arah belakang. Sang pemilik suara adalah laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam.

"Ki.. RA.. Bii…." Geram Naruto kepada orang yang menyahut tadi.

"Kenapa? Menusuk tepat pada sasaran kah? Ahahahah…." Jawabnya dengan nada meledek.

"Eh! Gendut!!! Lo Diem aja deh…" Balas Naruto.

"Heee?!?!? Si cebol ini ngajak berantem ya?"

"Apaaa?!?!?!"

"Eh, lu berani ya?"

"Sudah.. sudah.. Jangan berantem di sini… kasihan pengunjung yang lain…" Hinata berusaha menengahi, tetapi sepertinya percuma dengan suaranya yang pelan itu.

…

….

"Huh… Apa-apaan sih si Kirabi itu?!?!? Ngerasa ganteng ya dia?!?!?! Mendingan Hinata-kun ke mana-mana deh!!!" Omel Naruto sembari berjalan pulang dari game center.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat tiga orang anak SD yang sedang mengejar-ngejar sesuatu.

'MEOOONNGGG!!!!!!'

"Kucing aneh!!!" Teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kejar!!!!" Sahut yang lainnya.

"Dasar anak-anak nakal." Pikir Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Naruto berlari mendahului anak-anak tersebut. Walaupun otak-nya Cuma level rata-rata, kemampuan atletiknya bahkan termasuk tinkat atas di sekolahnya, bahkan walau dibandingkan dengan anak laki-laki.

"Hoooiii!!! Kalian!!!! Jangan menganiyaya binatang seenaknya ya!!!" Teriaknya sambil mendahului mereka.

"Ahh…. Ada kakak-kakak judes!!!"

"Kabur!!!"

"Tunggu pembalasan kami!!!"

"Apa-apaan sih mereka?! ?!" Pikir Naruto dengan kesal. "Apa untungnya sih mengejar kucing seperti… i…. ni….." Kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat 'makhluk' yang dikejar-kejar oleh anak-anak tadi.

Di depannya berdiri seekor kucing. Yang aneh adalah karena kucing itu berwarna pink, dan memiliki bekas luka berbentuk kelopak sakura di dahinya.

"Kucing aneh… Tapi kau sudah selamat sekarang… pulangah…" Katanya sembari mengelus-elus kepala kucing tersebut.

'Meooongg!!!" Jawab kucing itu sambil memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ku… Kucing ini…. Entah kenapa aku rasanya kenal…" Batin Naruto begitu ia menatap mata dari kucing itu.

"Taa… Tapi kau tak boleh memelihara kucing di rumah!!! Maafkan aku!!!!" Teriak Naruto lebay sambil berlari ke arah rumahnya.

'meong?' kucing tersebut hanya sweatdropped melihan Naruto berlari.

…

…

Malamnya…

…

…

"Ahh…. Sayang… padahal tadi kucing itu manis juga…. Apa besok aku minta izin pada ibu saja ya supaya boleh memeliharanya?" Pikir Naruto di sela-sela tidurnya.

Kalau kupelihara, siapa ya namanya? Hmm… Karena dia berwarna pink, dan memiliki bekas luka seperti itu, kuberi nama Sakura saja apa ya?"

….

….

Sedang asiknya Naruto Berpikir, tiba-tiba….

'zzzzzzz…' Sebuah suara aneh terdengar dari langit. Membuat Naruto bergegas melihat ke luar jendela.

"A… Apa itu!?!?! Kenapa Bulannya… ?!?!"

Yang Naruto lihat adalah bulan yang menjadi sangat terang dan awan-awan yang seakan-akan berwarna merah.

"Ah… waktunya sudah tiba ya? Untung aku menemukanmu tepat waktu." Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari luar jendela.

Penasaran, Naruto menengok ke asal suara. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya merasa kalau ini benar-benar sebuah mimpi, dan bukan mimpi yang baik. Yang berbicara padanya adalah kucing pink yang tadi siang ia selamatkan. Dan kini kucing tersebut berada di ambang jendela melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak banyak waktu lagi Naruto, aku harus mengembalikan ingatanmu secepatnya, atau dunia akan dikuasai oleh Madara….."

"Sa… Sakura.." Naruto mencoba memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar. "Sakura bisa ngomong?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

….

….

Sementara itu, beberapa kilometer dari rumah Naruto.

"Ugh…! Si.. Siapa kau?" Seorang dengan pakaian Ninja yang tergeletak di tanah. "Kau… Ini adalah tanda kau menantang Madara sama…."

"Madara atau Daruma, aku tak peduli, Yo!" Jawab seseorang dengan baju dan celana gombrong, dengan banyak pernak-pernik mengkilap di sekeliling tubuhnya, dan berkaca mata hitam dengan bingkai besar yang tak kalah mengkilapnya. Perlahan sinar bulan menerangi kulitnya yang gelap. "Ini daerahku, dan aku akan menjaganya…. Namaku… ah, tidak, panggil saja aku 'Rapper Bertopeng'"

…

* * *

…

Wew….

Prolog selesai….

Nangkep g?

Dibuat mumpung lagi mood….

R&R akan sangat dihargai.


	2. Meet Crow Princess

Yupp!!!

Maafkan keterlambatan Author Nista ini... -_-

Mari kita mulai chapter 2 secepatnya!!!

Sailor Kyuubi

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Princess Crow.

"Aku… Seorang Ninja?" Naruto cengo.

Yah, siapapun pasti akan bingung kalau mengalami pengalaman yang dialami oleh Naruto malam kemarin. Pertama, kucing yang diselamatkannya ternyata seekor kucing ajaib yang tidak hanya memiliki bulu berwarna pink, tetapi juga dapat bicara. Dan yang paling mengagetkan tentu saja ketika kucing ajaib itu mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah seorang ninja.

"Tepatnya reinkarnasi dari seorang ninja…" Koreksi sang kucing. "Dan alasan kenapa sang ninja itu bereinkarnasi adalah karena ada urusan… Tepatnya musuh yang belum terselesaikan di dunia ini." Lanjutnya serius.

"Ta.. tapi Sakura…" Tanpa sadar naruto mengucapkan nama yang ia pikirkan untuk sang kucing tersebut.

"Kau… Tahu namaku?" Tanya sang kucing.

"Eh?"

"Jadi kamu sudah ingat semuanya?!?!?! Kalau begitu ayuk cepat kita selesaikan urusan ini supaya kita bisa hidup normal kembali!!!"

"Tu… tunggu sebentar… Ingatan yang mana yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu kalau ini aku kan?" Tanya si kucing.

"He?" Naruto memasang muka bloon.

"Tadi kau memanggil namaku kan? Kau ingat kalau namaku Sakura"

"Oh… Jadi namamu benar-benar Sakura… Tadinya aku mau menamaimu Sakura karena bulumu yang berwarna pink dan bekas luka berbentuk kelopak sakura di dahimu." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh… ternyata karena itu… Kamu masih tetap tidak kreatif ya…" Sakura tampak kecewa.

"Hoi!!! Siapapun kalau meliat rambut dan jidat seperti itu pasti akan berpikiran seperti aku juga!!!" Jawab Naruto sewot.

'Sreetttt' Dalam waktu yang singkat, muka Naruto sudah dihias oleh tiga garis bekas cakaran.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau rambutku pink dan jidatku lebar? HAH?!?!?!" Sakura kini memasang pose siap tempur ala kucing.

'_Siapa yang bilang kalo jidat__ lo lebar? Kucingnya sensi nih…'_ Batin Naruto. "Yasudah, lanjutkan saja ceritanya deh..!" katanya kepada Sakura.

"Jadi…" Raut muka Sakura berubah jadi serius.

"…." Naruto juga mulai serius mendengarkan.

"Ratusan atau ribuan tahun yang lalu, terjadipah perang besar di dunia ninja. Puluhan ninja dan kunoichi hebat terlibat dalam perang itu. Dan kau, Naruto, adalah pusat dari protagonis di perang tersebut."

"…. Glug…" Naruto hanya bisa memasang tampang tegang dan menelan ludah saat mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Dan dalam perang besar tersebut, tidak ada yang berhasil menang. Pimpinan dari Akatsuki, pasukan antagonis, terpaksa kabur melalui lorong waktu yang ia buat, dan banyak ninja hebat, termasuk kamu dan rivalmu, yang mati di perang tersebut."

"Tu… Tunggu…." Sergah Naruto. "Lorong waktu? Jangan bilang kalau tempat keluarnya adalah…"

"Ya…. Bulan berwarna merah tadi itu adalah tanda pendaratannya."

"GAWAAATTTT!!!!!" Naruto langsung berteriak lebay. "Bumi diserang!!!! Siapkan senjata!!!! Tolooo... "

'Srettt… Srettt…' Dua set bekas cakaran baru terbentuk di muka Naruto.

"Soal itu, sementara kita bisa tenang. Musuh kita masih harus memulihkan dirinya dulu sebelum bisa menggerakkan kekuatan utamanya. Dan selama itulah kita harus membasmi anak buahnya, mengumpulkan reinkarnasi dari ninja-ninja temanmu lainnya, dan memulihkan kekuatan pasukan kita dulu…" Jelas Sakura.

"Hah?!?! Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat!!! Mari kita kumpulkan pasukan kita!!!"

"…." Sakura diam dan menatap dalam ke mata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku…. Lupa… siapa saja mereka…" Jawab Sakura datar.

'Gubrak!!!' begitulah suara jatuh Naruto.

"Kkk… Kok bisa?!?!" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Yah, Aku kan juga hasil reinkarnasi… Jadi ingatanku hanya sebatas mencari reinkarnasi dari Naruto…" Jelas Sakura." Tetapi kalau aku bertemu dengan reinkarnasi lainnya, aku pasti akan ingat.

"Oohh…. " Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu…." Sakura baru akan melanjutkan ketika…

'Piiippp… Piiippp… Piiippp….' Tiba-tiba lambang bunga sakura di dahi Sakura bersinar, dan suara seperti alarm menyertainya.

"Waahh!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau mengerti kan maksudnya?!?!" Sakura juga langsung bersiaga saat itu.

"Mirip Ultraman!!! Teriak Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan.

'SRASSHHH!!!' Sekarang, tiga garis cakaran terlihat melintang di batang hidung Naruto.

"Ini artinya ada aktifitas dari pasukan Madara..." Nada Sakura menjadi serius.

"Hmm… Mengerikan sekali… Dari ceritamu sepertinya mereka berbahaya… Semoga tidak ada yang terluka…" Gumam Naruto khawatir.

"…." Naruto terdiam dan memasang tampang bodoh saat dia menyadari kalau Sakura memandang sinis kepadanya.

"EEEHHHH?!?!?!" Jerit Naruto tersadar. "Jadi aku yang harus memberantas mereka?!?!?!"

"_Ternyata reinkarnasi itu tidak merubah tingkat intelegensi ya?" _Batin Sakura sweatdropped.

"Baiklah!!!" Sakura menggigit salah satu jarinya hingga berdarah, lalu menepuknya ke lantai, dan tiba-tiba sebuah perkamen muncul. Dan saat perkamen itu dibuka muncul sebuah ikat kepala dengan ukiran daun. "Pakai ikat kepala ini, dan kau akan berubah menjadi 'Pretty Kunoichi'."

"'Pretty Kunoichi'? Tidak ada nama yang lebih bagus ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit down begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Nama tidak penting!!!" Jawab Sakura setengah berteriak. "Sekarang cepat pakai itu, berubah, dan segera ke lokasi kejadian!!!"

"…." Naruto terdiam.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Sakura mulai tidak sabar.

"Dipakai begitu saja? Tidak perlu mantra apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka innocent.

"Sebaiknya segera pakai itu sebelum aku beri 'bekas' lagi di mukamu…" Gertak Sakura.

"Ba… Baik…"

Naruto lalu mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seakan sedang senam, lalu mulai memakai ikat kepala tersebut.

"Hen~~Shin!!!" Teriak Naruto.

'SRASSHHHH!!!!!!' bekas cakaran di muka Naruto sukses bertambah.

….

….

"Jadi…. Jurus apa yang ingin kau pelajari pertama?" Tanya sakura saat mereka sedang berlari ke lokasi kejadian.

"Jurus? Apa aku ada waktu untuk mempelajarinya?" Tanya Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto mengenakan baju sailor yang ditutupi rompi berwarna Oranye dengan garis hitam di daerah bahu dan pergelangan tangannya. Untuk bawahannya, ia mengenakan rok mengembang selutut berwarna oranye.

"Semua itu kan sudah tertanam di badanmu. Yang dibutuhkan adalah kemampuan fisikmu untuk menahan efek balik dari jurus-jurus itu… Jadi aku akan mengembalikan ingatan jurus-jurusmu secara berkala…" Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah!!! Kalau begitu aku mau mengingat jurusku yang paling kuat!!" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Tubuhmu sebenarnya belum kuat menahan jurus sekuat itu. Karena itu aku akan memberi versi yang belum sempurnanya dulu."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Sakura meloncat ke atas kepala Naruto dan sebuah sinar aneh menyelimuti tubuh kucing tersebut.

"Ahh… Jurus itu ya? Eh…." Naruto tampak kaget dengan memori yang dia dapat secara tiba-tiba itu.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat dua buah bayangan wanita. Yang seorang sepertinya sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari bayangan wanita yang memiliki mata berwarna onyx bersinar. Tak jauh dari wanita tampah sesosok tubuh wanita yang sudah tidak sadar.

"Berikan energi kecantikanmu!!!" Kata bayangan bermata onyx itu dingin dan ketus. Ia akhirnya berhasil mengenggam tangan buruannya.

"Tidaaakkkk!!!!"

"RASENGAN!!!!!"

"Naruto!!! Tungguuuuu…."

'BLARRRR!!!!!'

Naruto sukses membuat lubang di jalanan serta membuat sosok bermata onyx itu kaget dan melepaskan buruanya yang langsung lari.

"Siapa Kau?!?!? Apakah kau anak buah dari Madara?!?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm… Sepertinya kau suadh tahu ya? Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri.." Akhirnya sebuah cahaya menerangi sosok tersebut sehingga dapat terlihat jelas. Sosok tersebut merupakan seorang Wanita menggunakan pakaian berupa kimono berwarna putih dan rok ketat hitam semata kaki yang memiliki belahan setinggi paha. Wanita itu juga memiliki rambut hitam berdiri mengarah ke bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku adalah pasukan Madara yang terkuat!!! Tercantik!!! Dan paling populer!!! Aku adalah si putri gagak!!! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!!!!"

"_Sasuke?!?!?" _Sakura tampak bereaksi mendengar nama tersebut.

"Nggg… Sepertinya aku seharusnya ingat kamu…." Kata Naruto dengan muka sok serius. "Tapi tak ada ampun!!! Ras…." Naruto baru akan menggunakan jurusnya, tetapi dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu Naruto!!!!"

"A.. Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kondisimu itu masih belum mencukupi untuk jurus-jurus besar. Menurut perhitunganku, kau hanya bisa memakai Rasengan satu kesempatan lagi…" Jelas Sakura.

"…."

"…."

"APAAAAA!?!?!??!?!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Hehehe…. Sepertinya kau tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawanku ya?" Ejek Sasuke.

"!!!" Naruto tampak kaget melihat Sasuke suah mengaktifkan jurus yang membuat tangannya diselimuti aliran listrik yang bercahaya.

"Naruto…" Panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Musuhmu ini adalah rival terberatmu dahulu… Dan sepertinya dia juga belum mendapat kekuatan penuh… Sebaiknya kau kalahkan dia sekarang, dan tugas-tugasmu akan menjadi lebih mudah nantinya…" Saran Sakura.

"Chidori!!!!!" Sasuke menghantamkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang beruntung dapat dielakkan oleh Naruto. Sebuah lubang terbentuk di tembok yang tadi dibelakangi oleh Naruto.

"Jadi.. apa strateginya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Hmm… Kau baru membangkitkan satu jurus, sedangkan dia sudah membangkitkan Chidori dan mata itu… Kau jelas berada dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan…." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jadi apanya?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana aku mengalahkannya?" Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

"Tidak tahu…"

"….."

"…."

"Huwaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Naruto kini sedang berlari kabur dikejar oleh Sasuke yang mengaktifkan Chidori.

"Ah… Aku ada Ide…" Tiba-tiba naruto mengajak Sakura bicara. "Kalau kuadu Rasenganku dengan jurusnya itu, bagaimana?"

"Bisa dicoba sih…." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah!!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan bersiap mengeluarkan Rasengan lagi.

"….Tapi justru karena mengadu jurus itu kau dulu mati" Sambung Sakura.

"…_gleg!..." _Naruto batal mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Chidori!!!!" Naruto kembali berhasil menghindar, tetapi kali ini dia jatuh dalam posisi terduduk, dan Sasuke tampak tidak akan memberinya waktu untuk berdiri kembali.

"Tu… tunggu…." Naruto mencoba meminta belas kasihan kepada musuhnya itu. "Lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi ya… Saat kekuatan kita seimbang… hehehe… ya? Putri ayam uke yang cantik…"

"Namaku… Sasuke!!!! Putri Gagak!!!! Bukan AYAM!!!!" Sepertinya pujian Naruto malah membuat musuhnya marah. "Mati kau!!! CHIDORIII!!!!!!"

'Srasshhhh!!!!!', 'Jlebb!!!'

Sebuah pedang dengan ukuran sedang terbang dan menancap tepat di samping kaki yang menjadi pijakan sang putri Gagak tersebut.

"Finish Her!!! Yo!!!" Sebuah suara laki-laki memberi perintah kepada Naruto.

"Ba… baiklah!!! RASENGANNN!!!" Naruto langsung bereaksi terhadap perintah tersebut, sementara Sasuke yang sedang tidak siap hanyadapat melihat.

'syyuuuttt….' Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan yang memakai topeng lolipop datang menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Sasuke… Sudah kubilang kan, kalau bertemu musuh, sebaiknya segera menarik diri!!" Omel sosok tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Na… Naruto…" Sakura terdengar gemetar ketakutan. "Di… Dia itu MADARA!!!!"

"A… apa?!?!"

"Tenang saja… Aku Cuma bunshin…" Kata sosok itu. "Tapi selanjutnya, aku akan mengirimkan anak buah yang lebih kuat… dan Sasuke ini juga akan menjadi lebih kuat…. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja…" Bersamaan dengan akhir kalimatnya, sosok tersebut menghilang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Fuhh…. Aku tak tahu… Tapi yang penting aku selamat…" Naruto jatuh terduduk, kelegaan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Yah… Untungnya itu sudah lewat… Tapi… Kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura ketus kepada laki-laki yang menolong Naruto tadi.

Berdiri diatas tembok. Sesosok laki-laki berkulit hitam, dengan rompi pelindung buntung yang memamerkan otot-otot tangannya. Dia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam dan rambutnya putih dikuncir.

"Namaku tak penting, yo! Yang pasti Aaaa…kuuuu… berada di pihak kalian, YOW!!!" Kata laki-laki itu sambil menyanyikan kata-katanya dan bergaya sesuai irama. "Panggil akuuuu… Rapper Bertopeng, Yo!!!!"

"_O.. Orang aneh… Tapi sepertinya dia kuat…" _Pikir Sakura. Dia langsung menoleh ke Naruto. "Bagaimanapun, Naruto, Hati-hati terhadap pria i…."

"Rapper Bertopeng…" Desah Naruto dengan tampang yang jelas-jelas terpana. "Kerennyaaa…."

"…" Sakura tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah…Sampai jumpa lagi nona…" Kata Rapper Bertopeng sembari menghilang.

"Dadahhh…." Naruto melambai dengan suara manis sambil terpaku di tempatnya.

…

…

Keesokan Harinya.

"Huwaaaa!!! Telatttt!!!!!" Jerit Naruto sembari berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Hoi Naruto…" Sakura saat ini diselundupkan di dalam tas sekolah Naruto. Katanya siapa tahu ada pasukan Pretty Kunoichi di sekolahnya. "Sekarang masih jam tujuh kan? Sekolahmu mulai jam 8 kan? Kita masih ada waktu, tak usah buru-buru lah…"

"Justru itu…. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku tak akan sempat menyalin PR!!" Jawab Naruto.

"…"

…

…

Di Sekolah, Sakura hanya bisa diam di dasar tas sekolah Naruto. Tiba-tiba, saat Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya, dia merasakan getaran yang diketahuinya sebuah pertanda adanya reinkarnasi ninja yang mendekat.

"Chikaaaa…" Naruto terdengar memanggil temannya. "Lihat PR-mu dong…."

"…." Yang dipanggil dengan nama Chika tersebut menjawab dengan kata-kata yang membuat getaran dalam diri Sakura menjadi lebih keras.

"_Chika? Tidak… Aku tidak ingat dan yakin tidak ada yang bernama Chika diantara para ninja era perang besar itu…" _Batinnya.

Naruto-pun duduk di bangkunya dan mulai mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Naruto…" Panggil Sakura pelan. "Temanmu yang bernama Chika itu… Siapa nama aslinya?"

"Ohh…"Jawab Naruto sambil tetap mengerjakan PR-nya. "Namanya Shikamaru Naara… Panggilannya Chika…."

…

To Be Continued!!!!!

…

* * *

Weheheh…

Sorry Lama…

Malah ngerjain Project lain dlu sebelom ngelanjutin yg ini….

Tapi udah Update kan??? :D

Mind to R&R?


End file.
